Please Love Me One More Time
by snowyflake
Summary: Well, this is my first Bleach fanfic, character's name is Kaiyou, and she loves Gin, but does he love her back? Please review!


**YAY!I thought I might as well do a Bleach fanfic!And there wasn't a lot of fanfics on Gin, so I thought, why not? Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please review!:D**

A drop of moisture landed lightly on the back of my hand.

Is it raining?

I looked up at the sky to check, but not a single cloud hung there.

Before I could stop it, an image appeared uninvitedly in my mind, the image of Gin Ichimaru.

He's started to ignore me recently, only greeting me formally every time I walk past him.

Me, Matsumoto, and Gin practically grew up together, but it had always seemed that Gin was the mysterious one who nobody could reach – every time me or Matsumoto tried getting a hold of him, all we ended up grasping was thin air.

Gin's changed so much since he became captian of third company, it's like I didn't know him any more – not that me, or Matsumoto ever really _did_ know him.

I couldn't help smiling bitterly as I remembered how I'd made a fool of myself in front of Gin a few weeks ago, telling him that I liked him more than a friend.

He gave me that stupid, foxy grin of his, and said he felt the same way, blah ,blah, blah, but then it was as if he was avoiding me on purpose.

Gin was up to something, and I knew it wasn't something good.

I havn't realised, until now, how Gin affected everything.

Things were so much more boring without his constant, lame jokes, and his foxy, mysterious grin that he plastered on his face everyday.

Matsumoto seemed oblivious to the fact that Gin's planning something, or maybe she was just ignoring him.

"Hey, you okay?" Came my captian's voice.

"Oh, hey Toshiro." I made a mild and miserable attempt to smile.

"_Captian Hitsugaya."_ He corrected me for the a hundredth time.

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood for arguing with him.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to your captian like this." Toshiro commented as he walked around me and sat down, so that we were back to back.

"So?"

"Is it Gin?" Toshiro asked, his voice suddenly sounding serious and worried.

That totally took me by surprise, but I caught on pretty quickly.

"Yeah." I refused to say any more.

"Maybe he _did_ love you once." Toshiro suggested.

What was he saying? Has he gone mad? I thought he hated Gin!? Why was he taking _his_ side?

"Maybe." I agreed, realising he was making a poor attempt to comfort me, but I appreciated it anyway.

"You should really stop shedding all those tears for that jer.......for Ichimaru." Toshiro quickly changed his use of words, probably remembering what my reaction was the last time he called Gin a jerk.

Am I crying?

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve just to check.

"Do I look like I'm not trying?" I snapped, feeling guilty for it almost immediately.

I looked down. "Sorry."

"So are you gonna find someone else to hurt you now?" Toshiro teased, and for once, he didn't snap back at me.

A genius idea suddenly occurred to me just as I was about to reply.

"Well, you know, I _do_ find men with white hair attractive." I said silkily in my best flirting voice as I turned my body around and played with a strand of Toshiro's hair, my face barely a centimeter from Toshiro's left cheek.

"Eeeek!" Toshiro yelled in alarm as he jumped back nearly ten feet off the ground.

"Geez Kaiyou!" He huffed angrily as he patted his hair back into place, blushing furiously. "You'r even worse than Matsumoto!"

I threw my head back and laughed so hard that my stomach hurt.

"Sheesh!" I choked out, trying to stop myself from laughing. "Calm down Shiro! I was just having a bit of fun! Besides, I said _men_, not _boy_."

"Hey! I joined the thirteen court yards way before you did!" Toshiro protested, obviously trying hard to hide his blush.

"Well, try harder looking your age, shorty!" I grinned.

"Hhmmf!" Toshiro was already starting to walk away, "I was just trying to be nice, see if I'm gonna try to make you feel better anymore Kaiyou!"

"Nice talking to you too captian!" I called out to the disappearing shadow, smiling to myself as I realised Toshiro will have to do all of my paperwork for me.

But that probably wouldn't be a problem for him, I mean, he's like a _real_ paperwork machine, getting them done about three times as fast as me..

Or it might just be because I was slow.

Moonlight brushed every corner it could reach, making everything look pale and glittery.

The grass felt so cool and damp underneath me, as if it had just rained.

I could sense Rukia's spiritual power from here, so weak that it was barely more than a gifted Ryoka's.

Poor her, her excecution was a few days from now, did everyone really blame her for what happened?

I couldn't help getting a feeling that someone was behind all this, using Rukia's death to get something.

There was another spiritual power around here, much stronger, actually, it was so strong it had to be one of the captian's.

Had Toshiro come back with the paperworks?

I couldn't help flinching at the thought.

Whatever it was, it was getting closer, much too close to my liking.

Reaching out towards the source again, I realised that it wasn't my captian's.

I gasped slightly as the figure appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Kaiyou-chan." Came that familiar, silky, mocking voice. "How are ya?"

**Did you like it? This was supposed to be an one shot when I started but then I had other ideas....hehe:D**

**There'll be more about Gin in the next chapter I think........:P**

**Lolz I'll do my best to upsate soon!:D**

**review?**


End file.
